Pokexplorers Online
by NebTheGamingOtaku
Summary: If there was some sort of amazing technology, which allowed people to travel to the world of Pokemon, would you use it? This story follows Yuki, your average Pokemon-obsessive high school student who just made the most unfortunate decision of his life!
1. Installation

A/N - This is my first story, inspired by the Pokemon game franchise and the idea of full virtual reality gaming. Constructive criticism welcome. The characters in this story are Pokemon Gijinkas in-game (basically humanoid pokemon).

DISCLAMER - I do not own the rights to ANY of the Pokemon franchise, and I am not making any money from this story.

* * *

"It's gotta be fun being in the world of Pokemon", Yuki would always say, with great hope that, someday, there would be some incredible technology, which emulated the world of Pokemon. Whether it be playing as a Pokemon, or maybe the trainer, it would be insanely fun to play that kind of game. Or so he thought. That was until the day this technology came about, and some unofficial online game called 'Pokexplorers Online' was released. Oh, what a day that was. A few hundred thousand people fell into a deep sleep during that day, never to wake up… Ever…

When Yuki got home from school that fateful day, he went straight to his computer in the corner of his bedroom. He noticed that a certain email from a random person, had just come through. He clicked on it immediately, noticing the subject of the email, 'Pokexplorers Online'. At first he thought, "Nah, just another load of crap...". But then, seeing the body of the email, he realised, "Mother of god, someone actually managed to do it!". The body of the email read: 'You do want a full Pokemon-based virtual environment, don't you?'. Not realising what he was about to get into, he clicked the attachment on the email called 'Pokexplorers '

He thought to himself, "Hm, that's strange, I never remember having any file with a .tele extension before. Let alone a program that lets you open them." He saved the file to his Desktop, then he looked at the file and looked at the extension description. It simply said, 'Telepathics'. WIthout giving it a second thought he opened the file, and there he was. Sat there, on his desk chair, paralyzed, thinking, "What the hell did I just do?". He sat there, for about half an hour, until suddenly, his computer got the 'Blue Screen of Death'. And he must have been pretty sure it meant death, not just to his computer, but to him as well. His head started stinging, vision started blurring. His mother was shouting from downstairs, telling him his dinner was ready. He became almost deaf, finding it impossible to hear his computer fans spinning, his mother shouting, his dog barking or anything. He fell against the floor. Dead. Or so it seemed… He was about to unfold the legend of Pokexplorers Online. And so, his adventure, begins…

"Ugh, w-where am I?", Yuki thought as he opened his eyes.

"That's the ninth person!", shouted a voice that sounded like a girls. It was loud, but soft at the same time and sounded caring and worried. When he finally managed to open his eyes, he saw a tall girl, kneeled down next to him. She was wearing a pale brown t-shirt and a pale green skirt, with brown socks and boots. That all seemed perfectly normal enough, but when you notice the pale green long hair with leaf-like ears and a leaf-like tail that were pale brown at the bottom that started to turn a more intense green as it went further up, it gets a bit unbelievable. "You okay? Whats your name?", she asked Yuki, in a soothing voice that sounded almost too good to be true. "Uh, yeah, I'm okay, I suppose.", he said, thinking the exact opposite. "Yuki's the name. But I can't remember my last name though..."

"It's alright, Yuki. I'm Tsubaki. But I can't remember my last name either. You must be a pretty die-hard Pokemon fan then."

"Yeah, I suppose you could say that. But, how did you know?"

"All of us here have been trapped in this world, never to get back to the real one. in order to take the risk of opening a Telepathics file, like this one, you must be a pretty big fan of whatever franchise it comes from, even if it's unofficial."

"Oh, okay. Wait, you said what?"

"We're all trapped here for now, until we figure out a way of leaving this place. Anyway, we might aswell make the most of it. Take a look at yourself. You must be a Jolteon. From what I can tell, I'm a Leafeon." Yuki looked at himself. He wore a yellow hoodie, yellow leggings and yellow trainers. He felt for his ears, and noticed he had none. Well, not in the right place anyway. He had some long, yellow ears as well as yellow hair, but no tail.

Then, Tsubaki said, "I'm presuming a Telepathics file allows the user to imagine things. Then, the imagined things happen in-game. But seriously though, this is just taking it too-"

Yuki interrupted her to say, "So, basically, what you're saying, is that we imagined the forms we took in this world. And we move in this game just like we would with our real bodies. Hell yeah! Life just got interesting!"

"Don't get too hasty… We are trapped here after all."

"Oh yeah… Just remembered that."

"So, what do you suggest we do? I'm open to any suggestions.", Tsubaki said to Yuki, seeming rather worried. "Well, does this game have a guild system?", Yuki said. Tsubaki seemed a bit shocked. Yuki waited in anticipation for an answer, and then heard a mysterious boy say: "Yes, as a matter of fact it does.". He looked a lot like a Flareon, with a bushy cream coloured tail, a cream coloured neck scarf, long red ears, black glasses and red trainers with red socks underneath. He was wearing a deep red hoodie with deep red leggings. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I? My name is Shiro. And this is my sister, Nyx." He pointed to a little girl who looked around the age of nine. "Uh, brother, what am I supposed to say?", she said, quietly. Unlike her brother, she seemed to be an Umbreon. She had a long black tail with a ring of yellow on it. She had long black ears with ring of yellow on them, a ring of yellow on each arm and leg, and on her head. Her eyes were a deep red colour, and deep black hair. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a black skirt, along with black socks and boots. "So sis, introduce yourself.", said Shiro. "Oh, yeah, sorry brother.", she said to him, seeming like she was going to make a confident introduction. "I-I-I'm Nyx, but I can't remember my last name, and neither can brother. It looks like I'm an Umbreon. Dark types are my favourite, so that's probably why.".

"So, about guilds… Should we form one?", said Yuki. Everyone seemed a bit shocked at his words. Yuki continued on to say: "I, personally want to stick together with people in the same situation as me. You know the Telepathics file could have some stronger power, like maybe an IRL death penalty for dying in here.". Nyx started crying, and said to Shiro, "Brother, I'm scared!". Shiro replied with: "Don't worry sis, everythings gonna be just fine… I hope...". "So, fellow victims of Pokexplorers Online, what do you suggest we do?", asked Yuki. Then, just as Tsubaki started to voice her opinion, they heard a scream that sounded like a girls. "Everyone! Over there!". She pointed towards a forest in the distance. "Quickly! We've gotta go save whoever it is!", she shouted.


	2. Death Penalty

A/N - I know there isn't much in this chapter, but I just thought I'd upload a little bit more. It has only been a day since I uploaded the first chapter, but I still thought I'd upload some more! ^_^

* * *

As soon as they reached the forest they could hear the screams get louder. Tsubaki constantly shouted, "Don't worry! There's help on the way!". When they got near enough to hear the screams practically split their ears, they reached them. A girl who looked like a Charmeleon, with a boy looking around the same age that looked like a Servine, taking huge amounts of damage from someone who looked like a Gabite. "Hey you! The Gabite! What the hell do you think you're doing?", shouted Yuki. The Gabite looked at him, turned his head and said "Hmm… That should be enough for now...". Yuki, overwhelmed with anger, ran at him, despite the warnings from Tsubaki and Shiro, and unexpectedly used Thunder Shock. The Gabite just stood there, and said, "Hmph. That was almost too easy. Enjoy your poison, kid." He pointed to Servine, who was gasping for air. The Gabite left the scene. "Hang on!" said Yuki to the Servine, desperate to cure him. "Has anyone got a Pecha Berry?", said Yuki desperately to the rest of the group. Everyone shook their heads. Then, he Charmeleon girl said: "Um.. I have one..."

"What, a Pecha berry? Well, give it here then!"

"Um… Okay..." She gave the Pecha berry to Yuki.

"Come on mate, eat it!", said Yuki, desperately. The Servine looked round at Yuki, then at the Charmeleon girl. He then said: "Akane… go… with… these... people…". She looked startled.

"But… Why?", said the Charmeleon girl, who appeared to be called Akane. "Why did this have to happen?". She started to cry.

"You… there...", the Servine boy pointed to Shiro.

"Uh, yes!", said Shiro, startled.

"Shiro… isn't it?", said the Servine boy.

"Uh, yes, it is!"

"Take care… of... Akane... Shiro...". His eyes slowly closed. Akane's crying stopped for a second, probably from disbelief, but then, they noticed some small red writing saying 'DEAD', in all capitals, written on the Servine boy's head. Also, a small cardboard box appeared in front of the Servine boy. Akane then started crying again, this time overflowing with tears. "Come on Akane, please, stop crying.", Shiro said softly Akane.

She replied with: "But he… was my… only… friend…".

Shiro gave her a hug, and said: "I won't let anything happen to you… Akane...". Akane sniffed, and said: "Thank you Shiro… I'm very grateful that I have your protection...". Shiro reached for the cardboard box, but when he touched it, it gave off a little spark. A message appeared above the box, saying: 'Can only be opened by Akane.'.

"Hey, Akane, it's for you, and it looks like its from that Servine boy you were here with.", said Shiro. Akane sniffled again, and started crying once more. "Hey, Akane, stop crying, kay? Look, I bet it's a gift from the Servine boy you were with!"

"*sniffle* Um… Okay...". She reached for the box, and when she opened it, she saw a letter written by someone by the name of Akira. Akane read it aloud: "Hi, Akane. If you are reading this, I bet you are completely speechless. This is a letter that you can set to give to someone upon your death. Oh and by the way, this death in the game, is not virtual. If you die in this game, you will have your brain overloaded by the .tele file, and is most certainly going to kill you. I'm sure it's not over for me yet though, as my father will probably have more uses for me in his 'experiments'. Oh, and incase you haven't already figured out why we were trapped here in the first place, I'll give you the answer now. My father, is the one who created this game. No joke. Oh, my word count is running out. Guess I can't write much more then. One last thing say, take this item, and give it to one of your friends." There was a picture of what looked like a seed. "Well, I guess this means the end between us, Akane…". She stopped reading, and looked like she physically couldn't read anymore. She started crying.

Then, Yuki asked: "So, this item, what is it?". He pointed to the picture of the seed in the letter. Akane stopped crying, and looked at the letter. She put her hand through the letter, around the seed picture, and pulled out the seed. As soon as it was out of the letter, she looked at the description. It said 'Reviver Seed'. Her crying resumed. She was absolutely horrified. Then she mumbled, still crying, "Why? Why... Akira? Why... would you… do this?"


End file.
